


Mantis Birthday

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Repo Mantis Birthday Sex for a very special birthday girl~
Relationships: Repo Mantis (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Repo Mantis (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mantis Birthday

Just because Repo had to work on your birthday, doesn’t mean he would ever skip out on celebrating it.

He texted you, in the best voice to text he could manage.

_ 'Can You S. pick Up food' _

A fairly normal request, since he was usually too busy working in the lot to even think about eating, let alone actually leaving to go get food. You’re more than happy to bring him something, since it gave you an excuse to see him during work hours. There was no sign of him in the yard, so you knocked on his office door before you walked in. (He kept it unlocked, because no smart person would be willing to break in.)

"I brought lunch!" You proudly proclaim, holding the food bag aloft in the air.

"Ey, dere's the birthday girl!" Repo shoves his work into his desk and gets up to greet you.

He effortlessly scoops you up and holds you above him, only lowering you to kiss you. While he would be content holding you all day, he hesitantly sets you down. Reaching behind his desk, in a way so his abdomen was sticking out, and pulling out a plain paper grocery bag.

"Happy Birthday, Kitten."

"Aw, you didn't have to!" You tell him, but eagerly look inside the bag anyway.

"Thought I'd get ya a little something." He shrugs sheepishly. 

Repo wasn't really known for his grand celebrations, but that doesn't mean he was going to pass up the excuse to spoil you. He gave you a lavish gold chain to match his own and a woolie plushie. He swears he bought both of these gifts. He also claims he doesn't believe in receipts because 'He knows you would love them.'

_ And he's right. _

“Aw, thanks! These are great gifts! You know me so well!” 

You throw yourself into his arms and he gladly accepts the hug.

"Y’know, the presents don't have to end here…" He chuckles quietly as he glances away from you. 

You can already tell by his tone that he has  _ something else _ in mind.

"Oh? What did you get me?" You press him for more details. 

"Well, it's more like what I'm gonna  _ give _ ya. Heh heh…" He smirks as his arms snake around your waist. His claw pushes up your skirt and hooks under the waistband of your panties. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” You smile, knowing well that has never stopped him before.

“Hmm, let me check with my Boss…” He rubs a tentative claw under his chin for a moment as he glances away from you, and just as quickly, glances back. “Boss says it’s break time.”

“Whatever you say, Boss Man.” 

He pulls your panties down your legs, doing his best not to tear them, though he desperately wants to.

“Aw, you’re blushing like a rose already." He grins.

The tip of his cock already starting to unsheath itself, grinding between your legs and rubbing it against your slit. 

"I'd love to plow you right 'ere and now, but I want to give you a treat first.” He purrs in your ear. "Only 'cause you're my special girl."

Lifting you up and setting you down on his desk, his lips immediately finding and exploring your neck. Pulling up your shirt as he starts moving lower, you’re able to detect his familiar aroma. A mixture of heavy cologne and motor oil, oddly comforting in his own way. 

You help him remove your shirt and bra, since he was known to tear apart clothes, whether it was your birthday or not.

Planting little pecks along your chest and down your tummy, his antenna tickling you as he makes his way to your nether regions.His shallow and warm breaths skim along your skin causing your heart to race as he inches ever lower.

Gripping your hips, he drags you across the desk to bring you closer to him. Making sure you're watching as he laps at your folds, the tiny spines on his tongue brushing against sensitive nerves. Dipping his tongue deep into you, he purrs and laughs to himself as he savors your sweet taste, the vibrations deep in his throat buzzing against your walls.

“You taste like fuckin’ candy.” He makes an exaggerated slurping sound as he licks over his lip, his mouth and chin soaked with your wetness.

Just pulling away, the pleasure fading as you watch droplets drip off his chin.

"I could eat you out for hours, but I can tell that's not what you want, is it?" He grins, nudging his cock out of its sheath and bringing it to full mast. "You want me to fill you up with this big cock, don't you?"

_ "Please, Repo? It's my birthday…" _

"Heh, dat's what I thought." He seems satisfied with this answer as he presses his chest up against yours. "If you're cumming, it's gonna be around me.”

Kissing you hungrily to allow you a taste of your own sweetness. Leaning you back on his office desk, pushing any paperwork over and allowing it to flutter to the floor. His precum already dripping onto your thigh and staining the (already well stained) desk. You wrap your arms around his hips, trying to pull him closer and to encourage him to  _ get inside you already, damnit. _

"I love seeing youse this way, all wet and needy." He coos in your ear. "You got them pretty eyes and those soft thighs."

His claws surrounding either side of you and keeping you pinned between his body and the desk. Slowly pushing into you, stretching your walls with his thick cock. His warmth only heating up your already pulsing core.

It took all of his willpower not to pound into you so quickly. You're so warm and tight around him, it's agonizing. He starts a slow pace, allowing you to adapt to his full length throbbing inside you.

_ "Harder, please…" _

Your begging prompts a smug grin from Repo, all too happy to indulge you after having his ego stroked. He bucks roughly into you, hitting a sensitive cluster with every thrust. The desk shakes and knocks against the floor with his enlivened movements.

You hold tightly to him, to avoid being rocked off the table, as well as to give yourself leverage to thrust your hips upwards to meet his own. His pace is about as rapid as your heartbeat, relentlessly pounding into you as you tighten your grip on you.

Your walls squeeze tight around him, bringing him to a shuddering orgasm. Viscous cum spurts into you, dripping down your thighs and pooling underneath you. You ride him as he cums, milking his cock for all he has until you feel the hot spark of pleasure overwhelm you.

You're so blissed out on your afterglow, it takes a few moments for you to become aware of quiet laughter. Repo still hovers over, chuckling quietly before leaning in again.

"You make the cutest little face when you cum. I can never get enough of it."

Repo breathes heavily, sweat and drool noticeably dripping off of his face. He leans over to give you a sloppy kiss, then barely breaking it to smile that sleazy smile of his.

_ "I think we're just gettin' started." _


End file.
